Her Loneliness
by Fiicchi
Summary: Dia sama sepertiku. Aku dan dia serupa, kesepian. Namun aku merasa bersalah padanya karena aku lebih beruntung. Fic pengganti sequel Number. oneshoot.


Aku melihatnya memasuki gerbang sekolah yang luas ini. Seorang gadis dengan warna rambut aneh dan kepala tertunduk itu kelihatan malu-malu. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam sampai ke dadanya. Jalannya nampak teburu-buru. Siapa dia? Hn, entahlah siapa dia. Tapi sepertinya ia adalah murid baru di sekolah ini.

…

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Her Loneliness © FiiFii Swe-cho.**

…

"GYAAAAAA~! TUAN MUDA SASUKE!"

"SASUKE-KUUN!"

"HEI, SASUKE-KUUN! LIHAT SINI DONG! KYAAAA~!"

Tch, berisik. Aku bosan jika setiap pagi harus begini. Bayangkan, mendengar suara gadis-gadis berteriak seperti itu membuatku pusing. Apalagi ini setiap pagi. Mereka konyol. Sudah jelas-jelas aku tak pernah menanggapi mereka, tetapi setiap pagi tetap saja begini.

Aku memasuki kelasku dengan malas. Dan Naruto alias si baka-dobe selalu menyambutku dengan cengiran khasnya. Hn, ia juga lumayan populer di sekolah ini.

"Ohayou Teme. Butuh obat kali ini?"

"Hn, Ohayou. Kurasa aku tidak memerlukannya."

Ia tersenyum kembali.

Setiap pagi juga selalu seperti ini jika aku masuk kelas. Naruto-dobe selalu menanyakan apakah aku butuh obat atau tidak. Ia mengerti bahwa aku sering pusing jika terus disambut dengan heboh oleh sekumpulan gadis anggota FG Sasuke (yang didirikan oleh seseorang kurang kerjaan) dari gerbang sampai halaman sekolah. Huh, terkadang aku menyesal terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ting Tong Ting Tong.

Greeeeek.

Suara pintu ruangan kelas 11-1, tepatnya kelas kami, terbuka begitu bel berbunyi. Hn, tumben guru berambut perak itu tidak terlambat. Biasa ia masuk kelas setelah bel pada jam pelajaran kedua berbunyi.

"Ohayou, anak-anak."

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi-sensei memandang kami sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap wajah-wajah heran kami dan mulai berkata, "Hari ini adalah hari spesial. Maka dari itu sensei tidak terlambat."

Murid-murid satu kelas (minus aku tentunya) ber oh ria. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut blonde, sebut saja Ino, mengacungkan tangannya. "Sensei!"

"Ya? Ada apa Nona Yamanaka?"

"Kenapa sensei mengatakan jika hari ini adalah hari spesial?"

Kembali satu kelas menatap sensei kami lekat. Kakashi-sensei hanya tersenyum.

"Yaah, karena hari ini akan ada murid baru yang masuk ke kelas kalian."

Dan kelas menjadi ribut. Kakashi-sensei merasa sedikit terganggu sehingga menyuruh kami (minus aku) diam.

"Bisakah kalian tenang?" Setelah kelas kami hening, Kakashi-sensei menyuruh murid baru itu masuk. "Masuklah," komandonya.

Seseorang membuka pintu kelas kami. Hn, itu gadis yang tadi pagi aku perhatikan sebentar di lapangan. Ya, gadis dengan warna rambut aneh dan kelihatan sangat pemalu itu.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Dia mengangguk pada Kakashi-sensei kemudian memperlihatkan wajahnya pada kami. Hei, gadis itu ternyata –manis.

"Err, hai minna. Saya Haruno Sa –Sakura. Dozo yoroshiku onegaimasu."

Perkenalannya pendek sekali. Ia bahkan tidak memberitahu kami ia pindahan dari mana. Hn, sepertinya ia masih malu.

Lalu Kakashi-sensei menyuruhnya duduk di bangku pojok kiri paling belakang. Bersebrangan denganku. Ia menaruh tasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Dan sedetik kemudian aku tersadar. Ada apa denganku sampai memperhatikan seorang gadis selama ini? Huh, mungkin karena dia anak baru. Ya, anak baru.

**-Her Loneliness-**

Pagi ini masih sama dengan kemarin pagi. Teriakan-teriakan para gadis membuat kupingku sakit dan kepalaku pusing. Dan seperti kemarin, Naruto-dobe menawarkanku obat,

"Kawan, butuh obat kali ini?"

Aku mengangguk saja. Toh, teriakan mereka kali ini lebih sadis dari biasanya. Sumpah, kepalaku serasa mau pecah.

Setelah meminum obat pemberian Naruto, aku merasa lebih baik. Manjur juga obat darinya. Dia kembali menatapku khawatir. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Teme?"

"Hn. Arigatou."

"Doitte. Kutinggal dulu ya."

Kuangguk kepalaku pelan. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arahku dan mulai pergi menjauh.

Aku menatap seisi ruangan kelas. Hn, tak ada bedanya. Teman-temanku masih selalu berisik setiap pagi. Seperti Kiba dan Lee dengan keanehan mereka. Ino dan teman-temannya bergosip ria ala ibu-ibu arisan. Dan ketika kuedarkan pandanganku ke arah bangku pojok kiri belakang, sesuatu terasa berbeda disana. Hn, biasanya bangku itu kosong. Tetapi kali ini, bangku itu berpenghuni.

Ya, gadis baru penghuni kelas ini yang duduk di kursi tersebut. Gadis berambut merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura. Dia duduk di pojok kelas sendirian. Apakah dia masih terlalu malu untuk berbaur bersama kami? Dia kan bisa mengobrol dengan Ino. Heh ya ampun. Lagi-lagi aku memperhatikan gadis ini lama.

Sepertinya ia sadar aku memperhatikannya. Ia tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum –miris, eh?

**-Her Loneliness-**

Kriiing kriiiing.

Huh, weker itu berisik sekali. Kenapa sih ia tidak bisa berhenti berbunyi setelah tahu tuannya sudah bangun? Tch, sungguh pertanyaan konyol dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku meraih weker tersebut dan mematikannya. Kemudian tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku bergegas menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

Aku sampai di kelas dengan keadaan tak sebaik saat pergi dari rumah. Penyebabnya? Hn, tentu saja teriakan bodoh dari para penggemarku itu. Kuso.

Seperti biasa, aku memperhatikan seluruh kelas ini. Dan sepertinya ada yang berubah. Benar saja. Kelas ini nampak lebih bersih dan rapi. Seingatku, kemarin siang tak ada yang piket. Memang semua anak disini pemalas.

Jadi ada satu pertanyaanku. Siapa yang repot-repot mau membersihkan kelas ini kemarin? Aku yakin, ia hanya bekerja sendiri. Siapapun itu, aku berterima kasih padanya.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal piket, siang ini aku tugas piket. Dan aku selalu patuh pada tugasku. Pasti nanti aku piket.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong.

"Yak, waktu pelajaran sudah habis. Konnichiwa," sahut Kurenai-sensei sambil merapikan buku-buku sejarahnya.

"Konnichiwa."

Setelah Kurenai-sensei keluar, murid-murid kelas 11-1 langsung berhamburan keluar. Begitu pula beberapa anak yang seharusnya piket hari ini. Mereka langsung saja kabur.

"Hei! Yang piket hari ini seharusnya piket!" seruku. Dan sialnya, mereka tidak mendengarkan.

Naruto-dobe memandang ke arahku seranya menyengir lebar ala khasnya. "Sabar ya Teme. Sepertinya kau harus piket sendirian hari ini. Gomenne tidak bisa membantumu! Tadi Neji-senpai mengamanatiku untuk mengantarkan Hinata-chan pulang. Kalau tidak, aku bisa digorok habis olehnya. Tak apa ya?" sahut Naruto panjang. Biasanya ia yang menemaniku piket jika anak-anak kabur semua seperti ini. Tapi ia sudah diamanati oleh calon kakak iparnya. Jadi biarlah.

"Hn. Hati-hati."

Ia mengangguk penuh semangat dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Jaa Sasuke. Gomen ya!"

Huuft. Aku piket sendiri hari ini. Dasar anak-anak tidak bertanggung jawab. Lihat kelas ini, kotor sekali! Uchiha benci kotor.

Aku mengambil salah satu sapu yang berada di lemari depan kelas. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan mengambil sapu di sebelahku. Eh? Aku kira semua sudah kabur. Ternyata tidak.

Aku menoleh ke arah samping. Hn, anak baru itu. Tunggu, kalau tidak salah, ia piket kemarin lusa kan? Kenapa masih ada disini?

"Kau kenapa masih disini?" tanyaku begitu saja.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arahku. "A –ano, aku hanya ingin membantumu, Uchiha-san. Boleh ya?"

"Hn," sahutku pendek.

Ia membungkukkan badan pelan lalu menuju barisan bangku di sebelah kanan, tempat duduk yang mayoritasnya lelaki. Hn, tempat yang otomatis menjadi paling kotor. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin ia menyapukan tempat sangat kotor seperti itu.

"Hei, kau sapukan barisan bangku kiri saja. Yang kanan terlalu kotor."

Gadis itu melihat ke arahku. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Biar saja aku mengerjakan yang di sebelah sini. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Mana bisa Uchiha sepertiku membiarkan tugas piket lebih berat dikerjakan seorang gadis sepertimu daripada seorang lelaki seperti aku? Aku merasa tidak _fair_," ujarku.

"Lagipula bersih-bersih seperti ini umumnya dikerjakan para gadis, kan? Sudah biarkan saja aku sebelah kanan," bantahnya halus.

"Tidak. Kau yang sebelah kiri."

"Kau saja. Aku sebelah kanan."

"Aku yang sebelah kanan. Kau tugas di sebelah kiri."

Aku berjalan ke barisan bangku sebelah kanan dan menarik pergelangan tangannya perlahan. Memaksanya dengan pelan untuk melihat ke arahku. "Hari ini aku yang piket. Jadi kau tak perlu serepot itu."

Sepertinya ia baru menyadari hal itu. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyapu di barisan sebelah kiri."

Kami menyapu dalam keadaan yang hening. Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang bersuara. Yang terdengar hanya suara gesekan antara meja dan kursi di sekitar kami. Ini sangat hening.

Lima menit kemudian, kelas kami sudah lumayan rapi. Syukurlah ada yang membantuku. Jika tidak, mungkin tidak akan sampai lima menit selesai. Akan lebih lama dari itu.

Ketika akan berterima kasih padanya, aku tidak melihat sosok gadis itu dalam kelas. Kemana dia? Tak mungkin ia pulang, sebab tasnya masih tergeletak di atas meja. Dan tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka oleh seseorang.

"Sudah selesai menyapu, Uchiha-san?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil melihat apa yang dibawa olehnya. Ternyata ember berisi air sabun. Hn? Mengepel?

"Kau mau mengepel kelas ini?"

"Yup. Di sebelah pojok kanan dan kiri ada sesuatu yang menempel. Bekas selotip-kah? Aku tak tahu. Lebih baik bersihkan sekalian semuanya," ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju lemari alat-alat kebersihan dan mengambil tongkat pel. "Kau mau pulang duluan, Uchiha-san? Aku tidak apa kok sendiri mengepel disini."

Aku baru sadar. Sedari tadi aku mengenakan tas selempang milikku. Maka dari itu, aku menyimpan tas dan mengambil tongkat pel. Beruntung alat itu ada dua di lemari.

"Aku akan mengepel juga. Seperti kataku tadi, Uchiha sepertiku tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis melakukan pekerjaan lebih berat daripada lelaki. Tidak _fair_," ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dia tertawa pelan. "Baik, baik. Nah ayo kita pel bersama."

"Hn."

Kami mengepel dalam diam kembali. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak senang kebisuan di antara kami. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membuat percakapan dengan anak baru ini.

"Hei."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot membantuku seperti ini? Lagipula hari ini kan bukan jadwal piketmu," tanyaku. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat orang dibiarkan bekerja sendiri. Hatiku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku harus membantunya. Siapa pun ia. Bagaimana pun dia. Lagi pula, aku ingin hanya aku saja orang yang merasakan kesepian seperti ini."

"Eh?" sontakku. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Ia kesepian?

"Ah, gomen, Uchiha-san. Aku malah jadi curhat."

"Ya, tak apa."

Dan kami melanjutkan pekerjaan kami dalam keadaan hening.

**-Her Loneliness -**

Berbulan-bulan sudah kami lalui di kelas ini. Rutinitas setiap pagi milikku tidak berubah. Keadaan kelas tidak berubah. Setiap jadwal piket selalu ditelantarkan oleh teman-teman sekelas, sama seperti biasa dan tidak berubah. Tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang berubah mulai terjadi pada diriku.

Entah mengapa, sejak ia berkata bahwa ia kesepian, aku jadi lebih sering mengingat dan memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di pojok kiri belakang, si anak baru, Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, Sakura di musim semi, memang terlihat sekali kesepian. Aku dapat melihat kekosongan dalam hatinya lewat iris emerald-nya ketika ia memperhatikan Ino dan kawan-kawannya. Aku pernah melihat ia menangis di atas atap tanpa ia ketahui. Aku sering melihatnya tersenyum miris.

Dan semua kelakuannya ia lakukan dalamdiam. Dia jarang berbicara.

Ketika ia merasa sakit karena kekosongan di hatinya, ia hanya terdiam. Ia tidak membicarakannya kepada seseorang pun.

Ketika ia menangis, tak akan ada orang yang mengetahui karena ia menangis tanpa suara.

Dan ketika sesorang mendekatinya, ia tersenyum miris, seakan tanpa kata-kata ia sudah mengetahui bahwa orang tersebut akan meninggalkannya lagi.

Kami-sama, ini terlalu sakit baginya.

.

Aku mirip dengannya. Namun aku lebih beruntung kelihatannya.

.

.

Kenapa aku merasa bersalah padanya?

**-Her Loneliness-**

"Hoi, Teme!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto. Siapa lagi yang memanggilku 'teme' selain dia sih?

"Hn?"

Dia duduk di sebelahku dan seperti biasa, mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Kau akhir-akhir ini sering melamun. Kenapa sih?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Entah."

"Haaaa masa? Ada seseorang dalam pikiranmu ya?" tebaknya. Tepat sasaran.

"Hn."

"Apa itu artinya iya? Wah, siapa?" tanya Naruto semangat. Wajar saja, aku sangat jarang memikirkan seorang gadis. Jika aku memikirkannya terus, tentulah ia spesial bagiku.

"Janji dulu, kau tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun."

"Iya iya. Janji!" sahutnya sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Haruno. Dia selalu membayangi pikiranku akhir-akhir ini."

Ia nampak terkejut. "Haruno? Gadis pendiam itu?"

"Hn," ujarku. "Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Ia denganku sama-sama kesepian. Tetapi ia lebih menderita. Ia lebih merasakan kesakitan dalam hatinya daripada diriku. Orang yang ada di dekatnya selalu meninggalkannya. Aku masih lebih beruntung. Maka dari itu aku merasa bersalah."

Naruto terdiam mendengarku. Maka dari itu, aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Ketika aku melihatnya menatap Ino dan kawan-kawannya, ia hanya tersenyum namun sangat miris. Di matanya tergores jelas kekosongan yang amat sangat. Ketika seseorang datang dan menawarkan sebuah ikatan pertemanan padanya, ia hanya tersenyum. Tetapi ketika ia mendapatkan ikatan tersebut, orang itu pergi begitu saja dari hidupnya. Kau sulit membayangkan betapa sakitnya ia!"

Aku belum selesai. Ku atur nafasku yang sempat memburu. "Aku merasa sakit ketika ia menangis disini, di atap ini. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Ia terus memegang dadanya. Hatinya terlalu kosong, Naruto. Hatinya sangat rapuh. Aku sakit saat ia terus menangis seperti itu. Sakit sekali. "

Kuhela nafas panjang setelah tu. Emosiku menggebu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan Naruto? Aku tak tahan jika begini terus."

Naruto terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, ia mulai bersuara,

"Kalau begitu, coba kau yang tawarkan sebuah ikatan padanya."

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

Ia tersenyum. "Kau mencintainya Sasuke-teme. Kau bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengannya karena kau cinta dia. Kau mengerti perasaannya karena kau sama sepertinya dan juga kau mencintai dia. Jadi saranku, kau harus menawarkan sebuah ikatan antara kau dan dia."

"Ikatan?"

"Ya. Dan saat kalian sudah terikat oleh sesuatu, kalian bisa merasakan apakah kalian merasa nyaman atau tidak. Jadi tawarkanlah ikatan itu."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Dan kemudian aku mengangguk. "Akan kucoba."

**-Her Loneliness-**

Ting Tong Ting Tong.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Seperti biasa, anak kelas 11-1 langsung menghambur keluar kelas. Sejak pelajaran terakhir aku tidak melihatnya. Aku tidak melihat Sakura. Tetapi tasnya masih ada.

Aku mengambil tasnya dan mulai mencarinya. Mungkin ia ada di atap.

.

.

Aku akhirnya ada di sini, di depan pintu atap sekolah. Dengan perlahan aku membukanya. Seseorang yang lebih dulu ada di sana menyadari kehadiranku dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"U –Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyeka pipinya. Dia habis menangis rupanya. Suaranya pun masih terdengar sengau.

"Aku mencarimu. Bel sudah berbunyi."

"Oh. Arigatou."

"Hn. Doitte."

Keheningan kembali merasuki kami. Tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya, "Kenapa kau mencariku? Kau tak perlu repot-repot."

"Aku hanya ingin."

Hening kembali merasuk. Aku menghela nafas.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Aku hanya merenung."

"Tentang?"

Matanya mulai berair kembali. "Merenungi hidupku. Mengenang masa laluku. Mengetahui pahitnya hidup. Belajar mengecap kesendirianku. Kau tidak sepertiku. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu memperhatikanku seperti ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak sama denganku. Kau masih dibutuhkan banyak orang. Kau masih dihargai. Kau masih dihormati. Aku tidak sama denganmu. Aku sudah tak dibutuhkan. Aku sudah tak ada artinya. Aku sudah tak diperlukan. Aku tak dihiraukan sama sekali. Aku sudah tak ada yang mau mendengarkan. Aku pengecap kesepian sejati."

Ia menarik nafas. "Kau tahu arti teman untukku?"

"Selalu ada setiap saat?" aku mencoba menebak.

Ia tersenyum sinis. "Teman berarti musibah. Mereka tak pernah ada di saat aku butuh. Mereka selalu membuatku hancur. Mereka tega meninggalkanku sendirian dalam kesepianku. Mereka memanfaatkanku seakan aku ini alat. Mereka tak pernah mendengarkanku. Mereka mengacuhkan kehadiranku. Mereka mematikan hatiku," katanya parau.

"Apa? Tak ada teman yang tega se–."

"Pengecualian untuk mereka! Mereka setega itu padaku! Mereka rubah berbulu domba! Mereka hanya memanfaatkan kelebihanku! Mereka selalu memojokkanku."

Air matanya mengenang di pelepuknya. "Jika mereka sudah membuangku seperti ini, mengapa mereka tidak bunuh aku saja sekalian! Biar mereka puas! Biar mereka bahagia! Biar mereka senang dengan ketiadaanku!"

"Sak."

"Aku tidak berarti! Aku manusia terbodoh yang pernah ada! Aku tidak dibutuhkan! Aku harusnya lenyap!"

"Sak. Cukup."

"Aku harusnya berada di alam sana. Aku harusnya tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku harusnya sudah hilang! Aku seharusnya mati saja!"

"CUKUP!" aku berteriak dan mulai mendekapnya dalam pelukanku. Membiarkan dia membasahi kemeja sekolahku. Aku membelai rambutnya pelan.

"Sudah. Jangan pikirkan itu lagi."

"Tidak bisa. Pikiran itu selalu membanyangi. Aku terlanjur sakit hati. Aku sudah tak dibutuhkan siapapun."

"Kau jangan berpikiran begitu."

"Ke –kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Karena akulah yang membutuhkanmu."

Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Giginya bergemeletuk. "Kau bohong."

Aku menatap kedua emeraldnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kau pikir aku berbohong? Kenapa?"

"A –aku tidak mengerti," ujarnya. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Aku memegang pipinya pelan dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku ini," kataku. Dan aku melanjutkannya, "Aku akan selamanya bersamamu. Aku akan selamanya menjagamu. Aku akan selamanya membuatmu merasa nyaman. Aku selamanya akan berada disisimu."

Aku merengkuhnya kembali dalam pelukanku. "Aku ingin melakukan itu semua karena aku mencintaimu."

Kurasakan air mata kembali mengalir. Sembari balas memelukku, dalam tangisnya ia berkata, "Arigatou no mata. Aishiteru yo."

.

.

.

Aku janji akan selamanya menghapus sepi dalam hidupmu.

**-Her Loneliness: End-**

**Author's note:**

Holla~. Saya kembal dengan oneshoot SasuSaku. Ahaha, saya jadi ketagihan nih buat fic dengan sudut pandang seorang cowok. Gimana yang ini? Geje ya?

Yah ini fic anggap saja sebagai pengganti permintaan sequelnya **Number.** Asli, itu fic udah nggak kepikiran lagi lanjutannya kaya' gimana. Haha. Btw, lagu yang ada di fic itu, lagunya Plain White T'S judulnya 1,2,3,4 I Love You. Enak lho lagunya. Serius.

Okay, mind to review? Saya butuh tanggapan. Maaf ya kalau ada typo dan alurnya kecepetan. Maaf banget (_._).

Dan sebelumnya, makasih untuk yang review fic ini. Untuk yang nyempetin baca, juga terima kasih deh. Haha.

.

.

.

Sign,

**FiiFii Swe-Cho.**


End file.
